crossed_realms_vrfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily
Description Lily is a female pink colored toy angel dragon, standing about 8' tall, and certainly of a very light weight, being made of various cloth and fabric. She's dressed in armor crafted by Drake which is made of dragon scales and dragonling scales with a fire affinity. This armor comprises of pauldrons guards with a chest plate, lower plates that cover the flanks/hips, a plate that covers the tail base/lower tail, complete with some cheek guards attached to a bridle, and a saddle on her back. She also carries her spellbook, and posses a pouch not unlike that of a kangaroo's, it is magical and functions precisely like a bag of holding, sporting a very high capacity. Finally, her horns and tail are adorned in simple gold rings/bands. Her most striking features however is her six wings, they can fold up into a single pair, or unfurl into six at will, and a zipper on her belly, allowing her to function as a plushsuit. Lastly, adorning Lily's tail is a plushie tag, with her owner's name written in permanent arcane marking, "Remy's". Personality Lily is a helpful, kindhearted, loyal, and shy individual who can be quiet and cautious around strangers, but is always happy to lend a helping paw to those in need. She can be a little awkward at times, but that's mostly a result of her limited social experiences, Remina having been her only companion up until joining Crossed Realms. She loves adventuring, magic, creating toys, gaming, making others happy, and is currently making new friends for the first time in many years, eager to prove herself and grow in skill and as a being. Lily mostly suffers in the confidence, experience and sense of belonging areas and is doing her best to improve. She hates and has no tolerance for acts of evil, or being a jerk, preferring instead to have everyone get along. History Lily came from outside the game, hailing from the same home and world as Remina does, where she also exists as a magically animated toy, working as Remina's assistant and is one of her closest friends and her toy. She informed her of this game world that existed where she was visiting and helping in, and much like Remina herself, she doesn't live in that world either, she comes and goes freely of her own volition. She drank a potion shortly after arrival upon instruction and has joined the Convergence guild about a month later. Currently she interacts with the other guild members and players around the main town area, commonly found in the town square and tavern, slowly becoming one of the regular members. Apr. 1st - Joined the game, as a Toy Dragonling Mage. Apr. 8th - Joined the Convergence Guild. May 24th - Evolved into a Toy Dragonling Metal Mage. July 3rd - Evolved into a Young Toy Angel Dragon. September 6th - Evolved into a Toy Angel Dragon. Sometime early December - Evolved into Placeholder Dragon. Sometime early December - Achieved final evolution, marking her final advancement. Abilities Category:Characters